The invention is disclosed but not claimed in copending application Ser. No. 798,728 filed May 19, 1977, by Dennis M. Monticelli and Robert S. Sleeth and titled PHOTO ELECTRIC BIASED PHOTO DIODE OPERATIONAL AMPLIFIER.
It has been found that integrated circuits (ICs) tend to be temperature sensitive and many schemes have been devised to cope with the problem. It has also been found that a small potential, on the order of a fraction of a volt and proportional to absolute temperature, is useful in certain IC designs. Previous approaches to generating this potential either did not make use of negative feedback to provide a true voltage source output or have required elaborate circuitry.